The present invention relates to an imaging device and method utilized in imaging applications, such as scanning and printing, which comprises a unique media gate arrangement. The device and method of the present invention enables, for example, a scanning of photosensitive media of different formats without requiring the movement of media gates, by positioning the media gates along the same optical axis.
Current film gate designs utilized in printing and scanning applications require the manual or automatic changing of the film gates for respective films of different format. For example, a unique film gate is required for 35 mm film, and when subsequently scanning APS (Advanced PhotoSystem) film, the 35 mm film gate has to be either manually or automatically changed for an APS film gate. Thus, a different or dedicated film gate, depending on the film type is required for printing or scanning. In retail mini labs, this changeover is done by a human operator, while in a high volume wholesale application, the film must be sensed and a complicated automatic exchange of film gates is required. This is especially problematic in high volume operations since it increases time and or may require increased training of operators.
An object of the present invention is to provide for an imaging device having a unique media gate arrangement, which requires no operator intervention or complicated movement of the media gates to accommodate different media types.
The present invention relates to an imaging device that is adapted to image, for example, scan photosensitive media of different formats. The imaging device comprises a first media gate for a first photosensitive media of a first format, with the first media gate being located at an optical axis and having a first aperture through which a light beam can pass; and a second media gate for a second photosensitive media of a second format, with the second media gate being located at the optical axis and having a second aperture through which the light beam can pass.
The present invention further relates to a method of imaging photosensitive media of different formats. The method comprises the steps of positioning a first media gate at an optical axis; positioning a second media gate at the optical axis and downstream of the first media gate with respect to a direction of a beam of light along the optical axis; and conveying a first photosensitive media of a first format across the first media gate and a second photosensitive media of a second format across the second media gate.
The present invention further relates to a scanner for scanning photosensitive film of different formats. The scanner comprises an illumination source for directing a beam of light along an optical axis; a first film gate for film of a first format, with the first film gate having a first aperture of a first size and being located at the optical axis; and a second film gate for film of a second format, with the second film gate having a second aperture of a second size which is smaller than the first size. The second film gate is located at the optical axis downstream of the first film gate with respect to a direction of the light beam. A length of the first aperture permits a path of the light beam between the first film gate and the second film gate due to converge as it approaches the second film gate, such that the light beam is substantially within the second aperture of the second film gate when the light beam reaches the second film gate.
The present invention further relates to an imaging device comprising a plurality of media gates. Each of the media gates is adapted to image media of a different format. Also, each of the media gates is located along a single optical axis such that a light beam can pass along the optical axis through the media gates.
The present invention further provides for a unique blocking arrangement which accommodates the different media gates in relation to the light beam, as well as a transport mechanism for transporting media to the different gates.
An advantage of an imaging device having the film gate arrangement at the present invention is that an exchange of film gates for different format films is not required. This eliminates or reduces human interaction and saves time and training. Further, precision in positioning of film gates is not required, which leads to a savings in cost and maintenance. Also, the present invention allows the film gate to be a permanent part of the imaging device.
Also, with the arrangement of the present invention, an operator is not required to batch film types or plan ahead for a changeover of film gates. Further, conjugate movements, such as a distance from a lens to a film plane and a distance from a film plane to a CCD (or paper in the case of printing), can be accommodated by the system and method of the present invention. This reduces the amount of travel time and distance by the components of the lens and CCD (or paper in the case of printing).
Also, the system and method of the present invention is applicable to 35 mm film, APS film, 120 mm, 46 mm, 110 and other combinations of films and media.